Some financial institutions, financial service companies or other businesses may employ methods for paying out or returning money to customers for a variety of reasons. Generally, the money to be returned to a customer is sent in the form of a check through the mail. At other times, money to be paid out to a customer may be directly deposited into an account. Some of these businesses may associate only one possible method of funds transfer to deal with a source of funds to be delivered to a customer.